Big Time Stop and Starts of Life
by 96.tyler
Summary: Follow the big time rush boys through there life! A bunch of random one-shots that will make you laugh and cry. Friendship, hurt-comfort, romance, family and whatever comes up. Very open story.
1. Thunder

**Okay so I've decided that I am SICK of all my one-shots being separate stories. So now all my one-shots will be in this story. I feel it will motivate me to write more and keep them far more organized. I have no idea how often I will update but the more people read the more I will. They will be all kinds of stories, some might be more than one-shots, some might be past stories, and some set now. They will all be very all over the place and depending on my mood will probably always be different. I'm actually quite excited to start this :P**

**Also I will need requests! Lots of them! Seriously just go request a story and if I don't do it, just request again and again and I promise I will get around to it. I will ALWAYS try to get to it **

**This one isn't too good, I just really wanted to get the ball rolling and am in a mass James phase at the moment so this came out. I hope it's not too much of a disappointing start.**

**Also first and only time I do not own Big Time Rush, because if I did James would just stand there and smile. ALL THE TIME! Because his smile is so freaking contagious. **

Thunder.

The source of all things evil. Whose idea was thunder anyway? It was loud, and noisy and pointless. If there is no lightning what exactly does thunder do? Just make big, crashing sounds that scared the crap out of people? Thunder literally has no meaning. Rain produces water that falls from the sky. Lightning spits sparks from the sky the kill people. Even bloody cyclones have a purpose.

But thunder has no purpose. It's just there…

James shivered and pulled the blanket tighter over his head. James Diamond hated thunder with a passion. He hated the noise. The way it shook the house. The way trembling sounds vibrated through the walls. But most of all, he hated the way it affected him so much.

James wasn't a person who was frightened easily. If anything James was the most courageous of his friends. He could conquer heights as if they were hills, stood on spiders like it was nobody business and could find anything and everything in the dark. James considered himself to be a brave person, he had to be when he had friends like his.

He was always there to remove any kind of bug or reptile that had made Carlos scream like a girl. He would hold Logan's hand and guide him as the smaller boy shook unintentionally when there was an absence of light. And on the odd occasion when Kendall broke down James was always there to hold him. James loved his friends, they were his family. But nobody knew about his irrational fear of thunder. Because it _was _an irrational fear. It was stupid. At least Carlos had a reason to be afraid of bugs, they were creepy and can bite.

Logan had a fear of the dark and when asked would just answer 'due to the inherit absence of light'. Which may seem stupid but after all he was right. The dark was the unknown, Logan was motivated by structure and logic. The unknown terrified him.

The only thing James knew that Kendall didn't like (not fear, because if you used the word fear and Kendall in the same sentence, he would probably back hand you) was hospitals. Due to his father dying of cancer, James assumed it was a pretty rational 'dislike'.

But thunder, man it was just stupid. James hated it.

James had retreated early for the night, claiming he didn't want to watch TV with the guys anymore because he was tired. Truth was as soon as he heard the thunder he knew it wouldn't be long until he started shaking. So instead of being a good friend and manning up to his problem, he said goodnight and hurried to the room he shared with Carlos.

So now he sat in his bed, the covers pulled up over his head and silent sobs escaping his mouth. Being afraid of thunder was irrational, he tried to tell himself. You don't even have a reason to be scared of it!

A loud crash caused James to jump and remember why he was terrified. He hated the noise.

Groaning he pulled the blanket up over his head and curled into himself.

-/-/-

"Okay guys, I'm going to bed," Carlos said after a very intention game of COD.

Logan smirked, "You're only going to bed because you suck at this game," neither Kendall nor Logan bothered taking their eyes off the TV.

Carlos rolled his eyes and playfully threw a pillow at Logan's head, "Goodnight."

Kendall and Logan just nodded and continued attacking each other's characters.

Carlos walked into his and James room to find it completely dark. With the thunder outside and the eerie darkness in the room, he was honestly a little creped out. Besides it was weird for James to sleep in complete darkness, usually he slept with the door open a crack.

"Man James, what are you trying to do? Make it unnaturally creepy to freak me out and then beat me over the head with a bat?" Carlos joked and switched on the light.

When the room was full of light he looked over to James's bed. The brunette was curled up in his comforter, back towards the room.

"James you alright?" Carlos asked a little worried. Usually James slept on his stomach, facing the door. This was odd.

When he didn't answer Carlos just shrugged assuming he was asleep. Within five minutes the Latino had put on his sweats and was about to get into his own bed when he heard a noise.

It was a weird noise, like a grunt, or whine. Or a sob?

Carlos heard it again and turned on the light, "James?" Carlos asked uncertain.

It sounded like somebody was crying, or trying not to cry. But James never cried…let's just say Carlos was very confused right now.

"James?" He repeated more confidently this time.

"Um, yea?" James replied. His voice was hoarse and soft, he didn't bother turning to face Carlos. He couldn't bear to face him.

"Are you okay?" Carlos asked softly, slowly approaching the taller boy. Carlos had never in his entire friendship with James been in a situation like this before. Honestly he had only seen James cry a handful of times. This was definitely new.

"I'm fine," James said unconvincingly, still not looking at Carlos. He continued to face the wall and wrapped his blanket tighter around him.

Despite popular belief Carlos was not in fact an idiot. He was very smart. But James, the James Diamond was sitting in his bed, curled up, sobbing. This was Carlos's best friend. He had no idea what to do, so he did what any rational person would do in this situation.

"KENDALL!" Carlos yelled very loudly.

When in doubt, call Kendall.

"What! No!" James yelled sitting up, struggling to free himself from the blanket he had confined himself in. When he was fully up Carlos could see James eyes were puffy and red. He gave Carlos his best 'what the hell' look however it was contradicted by the tears on his face. He just looked confused and lost.

"Yea Carlos?" Kendall asked as he entered the room, Logan behind him.

Carlos didn't answer, just continued to stare at James. Kendall's eyes followed him and quickly everyone was staring at the pretty boy confused.

"James?" Kendall asked.

"Are you…crying?" Logan asked uncertain.

"What?" James yelled defensively and shot up out of bed startling the boys, "Of course I wasn't crying."

Kendall and Logan shared a confused look, "Your eyes are puffy," Logan stated.

"And you voice is really unsteady, are you sure your fine?" Kendall asked going to put his hand on James shoulder. However when Kendall went to reach out another crash of thunder shook the house causing James to jump.

"This is ridiculous, I-I'm fine," James said and stormed out of the room.

"Did he just jump away from my touch…?" Kendall asked, stumped.

"Or was it due to the thunder?" Logan contemplated.

"How did you find him?" Kendall asked, turning to Carlos.

Carlos shrugged, "It was weird, I came in here and everything was dark as and he had his back turned to me sleeping on his side,"

"That's weird," Logan said.

"Yea, usually he sleeps on his stomach." Kendall stated. Was it weird they all knew that?

Carlos nodded, "Then I went to go to bed and all of the sudden I heard this weird noise. I think it was James crying."

Kendall and Logan looked gob smacked, "James crying?" Kendall asked.

"James doesn't cry." Logan said.

Carlos just nodded, "What's wrong with him?"

Kendall just shrugged. He didn't know, but he would for sure find out.

They boys entered the living room and found James sitting on the couch staring intensely at the TV, as if trying to block out the rest of the room.

Kendall and Logan approached him carefully, nobody being quite sure of what to make of an upset James. Well, upset really wasn't the right word. Countless times they had dealt with James while he was upset. But usually James didn't get crying upset. He would go into denial and then get mad. Like when Big Time Rush had been ended because Griffin was going to make children books, James didn't get upset when his dream was shattered. He was in denial for a few days, and then refused to believe it was happening. James was just like that, he didn't get upset. He denied and experienced anger.

"James?" Kendall asked slowly and sat down next to the boy. He sighed in relief when James didn't get off the couch, but frowned when the boy i wrapped his arms around his middle.

"Are you okay?" Logan sat on the other side of the boy and rested his hand on James's shoulder. Kendall wasn't sure if it was there for comfort or to make sure he didn't try to run off.

Carlos sat on the floor and stared intensely at the pretty boy. Almost like a pre schooler waiting for their teacher to read a story.

James squirmed under his friends gaze's, the last thing he wanted to do was tell them he was afraid.

"James," Logan repeated.

James sighed and tightened his arms around his middle, "What?" He asked avoiding there stares.

Kendall and Logan shared a look, this really was bad.

"James, what's up?" Kendall asked.

"The sky…" James mumbled.

Kendall smirked, trust James to make the worst joke in the history of the world.

"James seriously, something's bothering you. You know you can tell us," Logan said comforting.

James sighed, man was this humiliating. How could this get worse?

Just then a loud crash of thunder hit the apartment and James jumped almost a foot off the couch. Yep….it just got worse.

Kendall, Logan and Carlos sat in silence studying James for a second. Did he just jump? Due to the thunder?

"Um, James…" Kendal started really unsure of where to go with this. While all the boys were scared of something, none of them really talked about it.

They were guys, they didn't talk about their feelings and…stuff.

They made fun of each other playfully about it sometimes and always comforted each other when needed. But they never talked about it. That's weird.

"Are you afraid of thunder?" Logan asked.

"What!" James shouted defensively, "No, what…of course not…what would make you say that?" James laughed nervously.

Logan bit his lip, "It's okay if you are,"

"Well I'm not," James said timidly.

Once again the thunder made a loud crashing noise and James jumped again. He hit his head furiously on the back of the couch, "Why the hell would it thunder in California!"

Carlos looked at James surprised, "You're scared of thunder?"

James glared at him when Carlos almost laughed out loud but he quickly shut his mouth, "its okay. I don't like bugs."

James rolled his eyes annoyed.

"James its okay to be scared of something. Carlos doesn't like bugs, Kendall doesn't like hospitals and I hate the dark. It's perfectly normal to be scared of something you know you shouldn't," Logan reassured rubbing the pretty boys back.

"Ah, no its not." James groaned.

Kendall laughed, "It is James."

"No its not," He said frustrated, "It's stupid. It's just thunder!"

Logan smiled, "Come on James, it's alright to be afraid. You don't have to be fearless all the time."

James looked over to him and smiled. He was glad they understood. Just by the look Logan knew James was thanking him, but at the same time pleading him to help. Logan pulled him into a one arm hug which James took gratefully.

"This is good, I was starting to think you were like rock or something," Carlos said vaguely and laughed.

Kendall grinned, "Yea we all knew pretty boy couldn't be tough all the time." And poked James in the side.

James squirmed and laughed, "Shut up Kendall,"

He let go of Logan and then wrapped his arms around his middle again.

Logan frowned at Kendall, hoping he hadn't offended James to make him hide back into his shell. Which was a place James wasn't very often and the guys didn't like to see him.

"But it's okay, thunders kind of scary," Kendall said trying to make James feel better.

James smiled, "Thanks Kendall."

A crash came again but before he could jump Kendall, Logan and Carlos all had a comforting hand on him. He smiled.

"I have a question, and don't be offended," Carlos added.

James nodded a bit wary, "Alright."

"We've been friends with you most our lives, spent almost every day together, stayed at each other's house for weeks on end and lived in Minnesota where most of the year it snows, rains or thunders. How did we not know you were afraid of thunder?" Carlos asked very confused as to how they could miss something like this.

"I am inclined to agree with him James," Logan said.

James shrugged sheepishly, "Was just good at hiding it I guess,"

Kendall's stomach dropped, he didn't like the thought of James having to deal with this on his own when he was clearly terrified. He couldn't imagine having to deal with hospitals alone.

"Well no more," Kendall said, "Don't hide anything like this from us again. Alright?"

James smirked at Kendall's leader voice. This was his 'clearly I'm right and you're wrong and if you argue with me I'll backhand you' voice. James rolled his eyes at his best friend.

"Dude, I'm serious. If I find out you have some other fear you haven't told us about, or there is another thunder storm and you're not within distance of us straight away I will hunt you don't and kick your ass," Kendall stated.

James smiled, when Kendall said kick your ass it really means I love you and I don't like to see you get hurt.

"Alright captain," He said.

Kendall smiled, "Good."

Another crash of thunder came and for once James didn't jump in the air. The noise still scared the crap out of him. But he knew his friends wouldn't let him feel alone.

_They _may kick his ass, but they'd always protect him. The only question was who would protect him from them?

**So reading it back it's really not that great. But I think I've got something going here so bare with me? **

**Now guys, come on, review and send me a request! **** They make me smile :P**

**Eppp, I'm so excited! Seriously, it makes me want to jump up and down for some weird as reason haha**

**Please review and request guys! **** I love you all very much because your all really cool **


	2. Glasses

**This is pretty terrible. It's been on my mind for ages, after watching the MTV's top 10 or something and James is wearing his glasses. His gorgeous with glasses! Just awesome. So this took forever to come out and well… just read to find out hahah**

**Now I know I should be updating BTSickness, but the only thing I can think of writing for it, is finishing it. And I don't want to do that, so I'm stalling until I'm struck with some kind of genius. So bare with me guys **

-Crash!-

A loud crash came from the room shared by James and Carlos.

Mrs. Knight cringed and frowned, "What is he doing in there?" she demanded.

Kendall just shrugged and Logan sighed, "He lost his contacts."

Mrs. Knight's frown turned into a sympathetic look as Logan spoke. James Diamond was as blind as a bat without his contacts. However only the people who lived in 2J and his own parents knew about his lack of eye sight. James _always _wore his contacts instead of the glasses he deemed 'ruining his flawless look'.

Kendall rolled his eyes as he and Logan ate their cereal at the table. Mama Knight cringed again as she heard James shout, "Carlos if you're not going to help me find them then get out!"

Carlos looking very annoyed walked out of the room he shared with the pretty boy and took a seat at the table with the others, "His freaking out guys." He muttered irritated.

Kendall snorted, "So we've heard."

"Why doesn't he just wear the glasses?" Katie asked confused.

Logan sighed, "James? Wearing glasses? Are you kidding?"

Katie shrugged, "I'm sure he'd look fine in them."

"Of course he would," Kendall said, "But this is James. The guy who talks to his own reflection. He's not going to wear glasses."

"Good point,"

Another crash was heard from the room and the boys all shared a sympathetic look. James was driven by his appearance. To him looking perfect was all that mattered. It didn't matter that he was nice, charming, smart or talented. It had been drilled into his mind by his parents that if he didn't look perfect he wasn't good enough.

It had pained him when he found out at 13 that he would need glasses. However everyone would be lying if they said they hadn't seen signs to James obvious lack in vision. Like in hockey when he missed a very clear shot. Or sitting in math's and James would keep asking Logan what was written on the board. Or when lying up for the cafeteria and he couldn't read the menu. So his parents had taken him to the optometrist only for the result to be that James would need to have glasses. All the time.

He had cried for three hours after being told this.

Of course, Mrs. Diamond had gotten him contacts straight away. Her son would have no less but the best quality experts had to give him. James always wore the contacts, he hated the glasses.

However he did have to wear them on the odd occasion. Contacts aren't designed to last all the time. So he wore them after an extremely long day in the studio when he was just too tired to worry. Although the only people in Hollywood to have ever seen him wear them was the guys, Mama Knight and Katie. Nobody else in the Palm woods even knew he needed glasses.

"We should go help him," Logan said.

"Really? If he doesn't find his contacts we're going to have to help him walk all day," Kendall mumbled earning a playful whack on the head from Logan. "Alright, alright," He agreed.

Together the boys carefully entered James's room ready for the worst.

However it was worse than they had imagined. James was just lying on his bed, face buried in his pillow.

"James?" Carlos asked timidly.

James made some kind of grunt noise indicating he acknowledged them.

Kendall sighed and sat on the bed next to the brunette, "Found your contacts?"

James didn't look up, "I'm not leaving this room."

Kendall cringed, "We'll take that as a no." Logan said.

"James come on," Kendall urged and gently shock the other boy's shoulders, "Just put on your glasses and hang by the pool with us."

James lifted his head of the pillow, gave Kendall his best 'are you insane' look and said, "I'm not leaving this room."

Kendall sighed, "James wearing glasses is not the end of the world."

"Glasses are fine," Logan agreed, "Remember when I used to wear glasses,"

Logan used to wear glasses when he was 10, but only during class time so he could see the board. Over time his eye sight improved.

"Yea, but Logan used to look good with glasses. And he's smart so it doesn't matter," James muffled, head back into his pillow.

Logan grinned, that was just about the best compliment someone could get from James in a situation like this.

"You look good with your glasses too," Logan said.

"I do not." James snapped.

Kendall comfortingly rubbed circles on James's back trying to calm the distressed boy. Everybody knew James was always caught up in appearance. But it's not like he looked back with his glasses, just not like the usual James. "Come on James, you look good with your glasses." Kendall encouraged.

Logan sat on the other side of James, "You look good in anything James."

James groaned, they weren't getting it. He was James freaking Diamond. He couldn't wear glasses, he just couldn't. "I look stupid with glasses," James mumbled.

Kendall rolled his eyes, "James you've never looked stupid in your entire life."

"I do not know how you could ever be self conscious, you look great with glasses. You make glasses look cool," Logan smiled.

They were really trying to get through to the boy here, but no matter what they said, James wasn't buying it.

"I don't care," he replied childishly.

Carlos rolled his eyes and retrieved said boys glasses from the side table. They were black, square and stylish. Nothing to be ashamed about. "James if you don't wear them you cant see." Carlos tried to reason.

"I don't care. I'll just stay in here all day until Mama Knight gets me new ones," James said.

Kendall groaned, "If you think for 5 minutes we are leaving you here to wallow in self pity alone, think again."

"Don't not go have fun because of me," James said.

Kendall smirked and stood up, "Of course not. We'll just take you with us. Whether you want to go or not."

James frowned into his pillow. He did not like where this was going. Kendall was very stubborn, and when he got something in his head. It stuck, and his mind could not be changed. If Kendall had decided James was coming down to the pool with them, then eventually James would come down to the pool with them.

Even if it was by force.

"There is no way I'm leaving this room wearing those things," He indicated towards the glasses as if they were evil. James got up and lent against the headboard of the bed, legs crossed and stared in his lap, avoiding eye contact with his friends. He didn't want to be like this, he didn't want them to see him like this. "Guys just go to the pool, I'll be fine." He didn't like the fact that he could barely see them sitting in front of them.

Logan rolled his eyes, "James come on. This is stupid," He rested his hand on James leg.

"No its not," James muttered, "I'm just not wearing the glasses."

Kendall groaned having enough of this, "James stop."

All eyes were on their fearless leader now, "We know you hate your glasses and even though you think we don't, we do understand. You're worried about people picking on you and thinking you're a nerd. But nobody here is going to think that. Nobody here has ever thought that, and if anybody down there does we will personally beat them up. You don't look stupid with your glasses James. No matter what you think or anybody has ever told you. You are James bloody Diamond, people move out of the way when you walk past and a set of glasses is not going to change that. So stop wallowing in self pity, get your butt off the bed and walk down those halls every day like you usually do. Just today with those glasses,"

Extremely motivated by the speech James yelled, "Yes!" He jumped off the bed and took the glasses from Carlos. He put them on and looked in the mirror.

Kendall, Logan and Carlos grinned at their friends' sudden turn around.

"No way!" James yelled after taking one look in the mirror and retreated quickly back to sitting against the head board of his bed. However this time his glasses rested on his face.

Kendall's shoulders slumped in defeat, "James,"

"I won't do it," James said frantically and clutched his pillow tightly to his chest, avoiding eye contact with the guys.

"James seriously come on. You look fine with your glasses," Logan said cheerfully.

James gave Logan his best glare which quickly shut the smaller boy up.

Kendall sighed and looked towards Logan and Carlos sharing 'the look'. No way was James going to sit here all day in self pity.

"Okay James, come on," Kendall said happily and grabbed both of James arms pulling him from the bed.

James was taken aback at first, but soon realized that Kendall was trying to get him off the bed. He tried to struggle from the blondes grip, knowing if Kendall got him up he'd eventually have no choice but to do as the he wished.

James's attempts seemed futile as Carlos grabbed his arms and helped Kendall pull him up. Although he held his ground and refused to move off the bed.

"Logan get him!" Kendall yelled, him and Carlos still trying to drag the stubborn brunette off the bed. Logan didn't bother trying to get James to stand up, but instead took a new approach. He quickly attacked the brunette's sides. Knowing how ticklish James was, and knowing he would cave quickly once the assault started.

"HEY!" James squealed (He'd deny that later) as soon as Logan's hands connected with his sides. Once his guard was down Kendall and Carlos were able to lift James from the bed and stand him up. Now that he was standing Kendall and Carlos grabbed an arm each to make sure he didn't try to run.

"That was low Logan," James glared at his friends and Logan just smiled innocently.

"Now come on pretty boy," Kendall smiled as Carlos and him dragged the boy out of the room.

"I feel so violated," James muttered only earning a chuckle from his friends. They boys entered the kitchen to where Mama Knight and Katie were.

"Hi boys," Mama Knight said slowly.

"Mom, Katie," Kendall addressed, "Doesn't James look good today?" He prompted, his arm around the taller boy.

Mrs. Knight and Katie took the hint, "Very nice James," Katie said, "Extremely stylish."

James rolled his eyes but smiled.

"Absolutely gorgeous Jamie," Mrs. Knight smiled and patted his check. James blushed and looked down. His glasses slid down a little so he pushed them back up, "Thanks."

"See James, you look great." Carlos said.

"Absolutely gorgeous," Kendall teased.

"Shut up," James said, "Let's just go." He sighed.

"For real?" Logan asked surprised. They were sure it was going to take more to get him down to the pool.

James nodded, "Yea. I mean you guys have got my back…right?"

"Completely," Kendall said quickly.

"Then lets go," James smiled.

Who could not be seen in these glasses when he had such good friends behind him?

Besides he knew if one person made fun of him, they'd kick there asses for him.

**So yea, If you haven't seen James wearing glasses. Guys do it, he looks so….Amazing! **

**Review? **


	3. Facebook Part 1

**Oh yeah, I'm god. Well not god obviously. But 2 chapters in less then a 24 hour period? There must be something wrong with me! Anyway if you have read my other stories (which I hope some of you have) this is exactly like Big Time Facebook. Just Facebook BTR style. I had so much fun writing it. The boys are always fun to write facebook style. I really hope you get a few chuckles from it. This is wayyy more random then my last one. I was looking at my facebook for inspiration and I feel facebook is just this really random thing were people just write the RANDOMNESS things on their wall. And if BTR had facebook, together it would be just one chaotic, randomness session. **

**I hope you enjoy. And you all should really review because I updated so quickly :P**

**Logan Mitchell** is now single

**Jo Taylor**:

**Kendall Knight**: again?

(**Carlos Garcia** and **James Diamond** like this)

**Logan Mitchell**: Real supportive guys -_-

(**Katie Knight** likes this)

**Carlos Garcia**: Love you logie!

-/-/-/-

**Camille Roberts** is now single

**Jo Taylor**: *Sad face*

**Camille Roberts**: *Sad Face*

**Jo Taylor**: Come over? I got ice cream

**Camille Roberts**: *Smiley face*

-/-/-/-

**James Diamond** is going to KILL **Kendall Knight** when he gets his hands on him!

**Jo Taylor**: That sounds dangerous.

**Logan Mitchell**: What did he do now?

**James Diamond**: MY LUCKY WHITE V-NECK IS NO LONGER WHITE BUT PINK!

(**Kendall Knight** likes this)

-/-/-/-

**Kendall Knight** might have to move out of palm woods for a while…just while James is cooling down.

(**Logan Mitchell **and** Carlos Garcia** like this)

**Jo Taylor**: How did you make his white shirt pink?

(**Katie Knight** and **Camille Roberts** like this)

**Kendall Knight**: Mom shouldn't have let me do the laundry…

(**Logan Mitchell, Carlos Garcia **and** James Diamond** like this)

**Jo Taylor**: That probably wasn't her brightest idea.

(**Logan Mitchell, Carlos Garcia** and **4 **others like this)

-/-/-/-

**Jett Stetson **to** Jo Taylor** work today babycake

**Kendall Knight**: Wtf?

(**Jo Taylor** likes this)

**Jo Taylor**: Jett, don't ever call me that.

(**Kendall Knight** likes this)

**Kendall Knight**: Douche

-/-/-/-

**Kendall Knight **to** Jo Taylor** I have a very girly romantic picnic planed for you today after work 3

(**Jo Taylor** likes this)

**Jo Taylor**: Looking forward to it 3

**Kendall Knight:** I'll be waiting 3

**James Diamond**: *Barf*

(**Logan Mitchell** and **Carlos Garcia** like this)

-/-/-/-

**Carlos Garcia** is so extremely bored.

**James Diamond**: You'd be less bored if you gave me the TV remote…

**Logan Mitchell**: You'd both be less bored if you did your math homework…

**James Diamond**: But why would we do our own homework if you're going to?

(**Carlos Garcia **and** Kendall Knight** like this)

**Logan Mitchell**: I'm not doing your homework…

**Carlos Garcia:** Well see you always say that

**James Diamond**: But you end up doing it

(**Kendall Knight** likes this)

**Logan Mitchell**: I need new friends.

-/-/-/-

**Camille Roberts** is watching Dirty Dancing and its making me sad

**Jo Taylor**: If I wasn't at work right now I'd give you a hug.

**Camille Roberts**: *Virtual hug*

**Jo Taylor**: *Virtual hug*

**James Diamond**: I'll give you a hug Camille ;)

**Camille Roberts**: *Sigh* Thanks James.

-/-/-/-

**Carlos Garcia** is really hungry.

**James Diamond**: When are you not hungry Carlitos ?

(**Kendall Knight **and** Logan Mitchell** like this)

**Carlos Garcia**: As if you can talk James.

(**Kendall Knight** and **Logan Mitchell** like this)

-/-/-/-

**James Diamond** ITS FRIDAY, FRIDAY! GOTTA GET DOWN ON FRIDAY!

(**Katie Knight, Camille Roberts** and **Jo Taylor** like this)

**Kendall Knight**: EVERYBODYS LOOKING FORWARD TO THE WEEKEND!

**Carlos Garcia**: KICKIN IN THE BACK SEAT, SITTIN IN THE FRONT SEAT!

**Logan Mitchell**: I need new friends

(**Katie Knight** likes this)

-/-/-/-

**Carlos Garcia**: WHICH SEAT CAN I TAKE!

(**James Diamond **and** Kendall Knight** likes this)

**Logan Mitchell**: I need new friends

-/-/-/-

**Kendall Knight** breaking news guys, Rebecca Black took the bus but was admitted to hospital after having a panic attack due to the over whelming number of seats to choose.

(**James Diamond, Carlos Garcia** and **4 **others like this)

**Logan Mitchell**: Yep, I really need new friends.

-/-/-/-

**Jo Taylor** had a lovely afternoon with her boyfriend3

(**Kendall Knight** likes this)

**Kendall Knight**: I love you 3

**Jo Taylor**: Ditto 3

-/-/-/-

**Kendall Knight** loves his girlfriend **Jo Taylor**

(**Jo Taylor** and **Camille Roberts** likes this)

**Jo Taylor**: 3

**James Diamond**: You guys make me want to barf

(**Logan Mitchell** and **Carlos Garcia** like this)

-/-/-/-

**Jo Taylor** you are such a mood killer **James Diamond**

(**Kendall Knight** likes this)

**James Diamond**: I love you too Jo

-/-/-/-

**Carlos Garcia** GIANT SPIDER! :O KILL IT! KILL IT!

(**Camille Roberts** and **Jo Taylor** like this)

**Logan Mitchell**: Seriously Carlos? The spider is more scared of you then you are of him.

**Carlos Garcia**: OH REALY? DID IT TELL YOU THAT!

(**Camille Roberts** and **Jo Taylor** like this)

**Katie Knight**: Idiot

-/-/-/-

**Logan Mitchell** to **Camille Roberts**, hey did you maybe want to come over?

**Camille Roberts**: I'll be there in 10 minutes

(**Logan Mitchell** likes this)

-/-/-/-

**Logan Mitchell** is in a relationship with **Camille Roberts**

(**Jo Taylor, Kendall Knight** and **5** others like this)

**Kendall Knight**: And there on again!

(**James Diamond, Carlos Garcia** and **Jo Taylor** like this)

-/-/-/-

**Kendall Knight** the walk of shame **James Diamond** does when he throws paper in the bin… and misses haha

(**Logan Mitchell** and **Carlos Garcia** like this)

**James Diamond**: Shut up Kendall

-/-/-/-

**James Diamond** what would a toaster say to another toaster? Are you just gonna stand there and watch me burn?

(**Logan Mitchell** and **Carlos Garcia** like this)

**Kendall Knight**: That has been deep thoughts with James Diamond.

-/-/-/-

**James Diamond** to **Carlos Garcia**… okay man. If Logan asks us about his math book… we don't speak English. Right?

**Carlos Garcia**: hatdhdndjgyarygajhdj

(**James Diamond** likes this)

**Kendall Knight**: I worry about you two sometimes

(**Katie Knight** and **Jo Taylor** like this)

**Logan Mitchell**: What the heck did you do to my math book?

-/-/-/-

**Logan Mitchell** okay so my poor defenseless math book is now ruined *sad face* I really need new friends

(**Kendall Knight, Camille Roberts** and **4** others like this)

**James Diamond**: I'm really sorry man!

**Carlos Garcia**: It was James's fault!

**Camille Roberts**: Come over to my apartment Logie 3

**Carlos Garcia**: SHE GETS TO CALL YOU LOGIE!

**Logan Mitchell**: Shut up guys, buy me a new math book and you'll be forgive. I'll be there in five Camille 3

**Camille Roberts**: 3

**Carlos Garcia**: LOGIE!

(**Kendall Knight** and **James Diamond** like this)

-/-/-/-

**Jett Stetson** to **Jo Taylor** good day of rehearsal today :P

**Jo Taylor**: Yea, good.

**James Diamond**: Hey Jett? Get away from Kendall's girl. You're a retard.

(**Logan Mitchell, Carlos Garcia** and **Kendall Knight** like this)

-/-/-/-

**Kendall Knight** so its unnaturally quite in the apartment… so clearly there must be a zombie apocalypse and they've already eaten my friends…of well. We had a good run.

(**Camille Roberts, Jo Taylor** and **Katie Knight** like this)

**Logan Mitchell**: I take offence to that ^^

(**Kendall Knight** and **Carlos Garcia** like this)

**Logan Mitchell**: Clearly if there was a zombie apocalypse I would be the one to survive.

-/-/-/-

**James Diamond** who closes the door, when the bus driver gets out?

(**Logan Mitchell** and **Carlos Garcia** like this)

**Kendall Knight**: This has been deep thoughts with James Diamond.

-/-/-/-

**Carlos Garcia** I'VE LOST MY HELMET!

**Logan Mitchell**: again? *sigh*

**Kendall Knight**: Check the fridge.

**James Diamond:** The fridge? Really?

**Kendall Knight**: $20 its in the fridge

**Logan Mitchell:** $20 its not in the fridge

**James Diamond**: Challenge accepted

**Carlos Garcia**: ITS IN THE FRIDGE!

**Kendall Knight**: BAM! $20!

**Logan Mitchell**: You suck.

**James Diamond**: Loge he knew it was in the fridge because he put it there.

**Logan Mitchell**: CHEATER!

**Kendall Knight**: JAMES!

**Carlos Garcia**: KENDALL!

**Kendall Knight**: Damn it…

-/-/-/-

**Katie Knight** wishes the four idiots would keep it down…

(**Jo Taylor **and **Camille Knight** like this)

**James Diamond**: Offended

(**Logan Mitchell** likes this)

**Kendall Knight**: Hurt little sis, cut deep.

(**Carlos Garcia** likes this)

-/-/-/-

**Logan Mitchell** blanket on, too hot. Blanket off, too cold. One leg out, perfect. Until that awkward moment when the demon from Paranormal Activity grabs it.

(**Kendall Knight, James Diamond** and **5** others like this)

**Kendall Knight:** Hahahahahahaha

**James Diamond**: Well done Logie, well done.

**Carlos Garcia**: So he is funny.

**Logan Mitchell**: Thanks guys *rolls eyes*

-/-/-/-

**James Diamond** I like pie

(**Carlos Garcia** likes this)

**Logan Mitchell**: Deep man…

(**Kendall Knight** likes this)

**Kendall Knight**: This has been deep thoughts with James Diamond…

**James Diamond**: Kendall, I'm getting real sick of that…

(**Logan Mitchell** likes this)

**Kendall Knight**: Sorry…

-/-/-/-

**Kendall Knight:** This has been deep thoughts with James Diamond!

(**Logan Mitchell** and **Carlos Garcia** like this)

**James Diamond**: KENDALL!

-/-/-/-

**Jo Taylor** 'This song is for everyone who it aint your birthday, You gotta party like its not, party like its not YOUR BIRTHDAY!'

(**Camille Roberts, Katie Knight** and **4** others like this)

**Camille Roberts**: ALLSTAR WEEKEND! 3

**Jo Taylor**: Ah I know, there awesome!

**Camille Roberts**: Zach and Cameron are so hot !

**Logan Mitchell**: Camille! :O

(**Kendall Knight** likes this)

-/-/-/-

**Kendall Knight** Okay guys, we gotta get down today alright?

(**James Diamond, Jo Taylor** and **5 **others like this)

**Carlos Garcia**: ITS FRIDAY!

**James Diamond:** FRIDAY! GOTTA GET DOWN ON FRIDAY!

**Logan Mitchell**: You guys are idiots.

-/-/-/-

**Logan Mitchell** okay so if **Kendall Knight, James Diamond** and **Carlos Garcia** do not stop singing Friday I will have to murder them…

(**Katie Knight** likes this)

**Katie Knight**: Please do…

**James Diamond**: LOGIE!

(**Carlos Garcia** and **Kendall Knight** like this)

**Carlos Garcia**: ITS FRIDAY, FRIDAY GOTTA GET DOWN ON FRIDAY

-/-/-/-

**Katie Knight** is now friends with **Mama Knight**

**Kendall Knight**: What is she doing on facebook!

**Katie Knight**: She added me…

**Mama Knight**: Hi honey!

-/-/-/-

**Mama Knight** is now friends with **Kendall Knight, Logan Mitchell**, **Carlos Garcia** and **James Diamond.**

**Mama Knight:** Hi boys!

**Logan Mitchell**: Hi Mama Knight…

-/-/-/-

**James Diamond** to **Logan Mitchell** this is weirder then that time Gustavo joined facebook

(**Kendall Knight** and **Carlos Garcia** like this)

**Logan Mitchell**: Agreed.

-/-/-/-

**Kendall Knight**: Clearly parents and facebook do NOT mix

(**Katie Knight, James Diamond** and **5 **others like this)

**Mama Knight:** Kendall

**Kendall Knight**: I love you mom!

(**Kendall Knight, Logan Mitchell** and **3** others like this)

**Katie Knight:** Suck up.

(**James Diamond, Logan Mitchell** and **Carlos Garcia** like this)

-/-/-/-

**Camille Roberts** 3 **Logan Mitchell**

(**Jo Taylor **and** Logan Mitchell** like this)

**James Diamond**: awww sweet

**James Diamond**: joking *barf*

(**Carlos Garcia** like this)

-/-/-/-

**Logan Mitchell** Pardon me, Mr. Gangster, I do believe your trousers are descending…

(**Camille Roberts, Jo Taylor** and **3** others like this)

-/-/-/-

**Mama Knight** to **Kendall Knight** LOL honey.

**Kendall Knight**: Ummm what?

**Mama Knight**: LOL you know, Lots of love

(**Logan Mitchell, Carlos Garcia** and **James Diamond** like this)

**Kendall Knight**: Oh… you too mom LOL

-/-/-/-

**James Diamond** I'm bored. Someone make me a sandwich.

(**Carlos Garcia** likes this)

**Jo Taylor:** Make your own damn sandwich Diamond.

(**Camille Roberts, Mama Knight** and **5** others like this)

**Kendall Knight**: Burn!

-/-/-/-

**Carlos Garcia** If you watch Jaws backwards its about a zombie shark who throws up so many people, they have to open a beach

(**James Diamond** likes this)

**Logan Mitchell**: That's so stupid!

**Carlos Garcia**: Clearly its not!

**James Diamond**: Your stupid Logan!

**Logan Mitchell**: Your stupid James!

**Kendall Knight**: Guys shut up…

-/-/-/-

**Camille Roberts** is now single

**Jo Taylor**: *Sad face*

**Carlos Garcia**: Again!

(**James Diamond** and **Kendall Knight** like this)

**Camille Roberts**: We've decided we're just going to be friends *Smiley face*

(**Logan Mitchell** likes this)

**Jo Taylor**: Fair enough…

**Kendall Knight**: We are so not just staying friends Jo.

**Jo Taylor**: 3

**James Diamond:** *Barf*

**James Diamond**: Sorry Camille

-/-/-/-

**Logan Mitchell** is now single.

**James Diamond**: Logan, Logan, Logan.

(**Kendall Knight** and **Carlos Garcia** like this)

**Logan Mitchell**: Shut up guys.

**Carlos Garcia:** LOVE YOU LOGIE!

-/-/-/-

**Kendall Knight** okay so obviously Mario is a hobo. He wakes up everyday in the same clothes, runs around in sewers and collects coins. To buy what? MUSHROOMS!

(**Logan Mitchell, Carlos Garcia** and **James Diamond** like this)

**Logan Mitchell**: Nice observation.

**James Diamond**: This has been deep thoughts with Kendall Knight.

**James Diamond**: mwahahahahahaha

-/-/-/-

**Kendall Knight** clearly **James Diamond** is retarded

(**Carlos Garcia** and **Logan Mitchell** like this)

**James Diamond**: You suck.

**Mama Knight**: Kendall that wasn't very nice.

(**Logan Mitchell, James Diamond** and **Carlos Garcia** like this)

**Kendall Knight**: Sorry mom.

**So there you have, another Facebook story with BTR. I'm gonna guess somewhere along this story there will be another one somewhere. Oh and by the way all the '3' mean love hearts haha**

**Also I'm not a mass fan of the Jennifer's, and it annoys me they don't have individual names…that's why they're not in my stories. **

**Reviews?**


	4. Mama Knight

_**Carlos: We gotta get unitards !**_

_**Camille: *shakes head* don't do that.**_

_***James's face is like wtf?* **_

**^^^^ bahahaha was watching Welcome Back Big Time, and that's so far my all time favorite line form BTR**

**So! I'm back with another one-shot and I think this shall be the last one-shot **_**until**_** I update Big Time Sickness… I think. I really need to update that, but am having major writers block…so keep an eye out my precious people!**

**This is pretty short, and not really a proper one shot but I REALLY wanted to do it! :P At the moment I'm loving Mama Knight (My loving of things changes weekly) and I wanted to reflect on her relationship with the boys. Shorter then I wanted and WARNING major fluff ahead. So much fluff you might die.**

**Anyway, ENJOY! **

Mama Knight walked into apartment 2J after an intense and long work out at the palm woods gym. However walking into the apartment she noticed something was wrong. It was quiet. No noise was being made from the kitchen. No sounds of video games were coming from the lounge room, and no yelling was coming from any of the boy's rooms. She couldn't even hear Katie yelling at James for ruining the ozone layer or Carlos for messing up her favorite card set.

This is how it usually went when she entered the apartment. Heck, that's how it had been since Kendall had made friends with the three boys. It was constantly noisy. They were four teenage boys. If they weren't eating, playing video games or being destructive they were making some kind of noise.

Now though she'd gotten used to the constant noise. One does eventually adapt to their environment. She might even say if they left she'd miss the noise.

She'd miss the way James and Carlos would break something and then guiltily come to her and apologize. She would miss the way Logan constantly reads at the table and spits out random and useless facts to her while she cooks dinner. She would miss Kendall kissing her, telling her he loves her and then asking for something. She had come accustom to their crazy antics and destructive behavior. Without them her life would be incomplete.

Sure she would have Katie, but it wouldn't be the same. These four boys had become hers. Somewhere along the sleepovers, broken bones, skinned elbows and boy band she had (in a sense of speaking) adopted them.

Logan, her intelligent, sensible son who occasionally needed looking after. While he was independent and smart, he lacked a parental figure in his life. Mama Knight had absolutely no problem filling that void, and sometimes she tended to mother him more than the others. While he was the only boy that would shy away from her hugs, that never stopped her from giving him more. Logan was the only one that would blush when she complimented him or kiss him goodnight. That made her motherly instincts want to look after the smaller brunette more.

James, her over confident, attractive son, who liked to talk to his own reflection. James didn't need to be looked after, he didn't need reassurance like Logan. Although he did occasionally need guidance. James is affectionate, and has no problems with her motherly hugs. He likes to have someone he can talk fashion with, and Mama Knight loves the way his eyes light up whenever she brings him home a new jacket she knew would look perfect on him.

Carlos was her reckless, constantly making her worry son. She was sure one day she would go grey or have a heart attack due to this boy. Whenever he jumped off the top of the balcony into the pool, or went down the swirly slide at an indecent rate made her heart jump out of her chest. It took all her might not to run to his side and baby him every time he falls down. Of course whenever Carlos was injured he would come to her for sympathy. Carlos was the one that never was afraid to ask for help, it never bothered him. Mama Knight loved that about him.

Then of course was her biological son Kendall, whom it wasn't possible to love more than she did. She loved how strong he was. How trustworthily and loyal he was to his friends and people he didn't know. She loved how he managed to be the best big brother to Katie, and devoted boyfriend to Jo. She loved how he subconsciously took over the role of man of the house when his dad left. She loved how he had morals and always stuck by them. She honestly wouldn't even imagine he could be such an amazing person, and she was proud every day that he could have such a son. But most of all she loved how at the end of the day, he would come to her, hug her and say 'Thank you, I love you'. Because at the end of the day that's what really matter.

No matter which way you looked at it, Mama Knight had four pretty amazing sons. Each with his own personality and traits. Each being amazing in their own way. And she loved them.

However that did not stop her from worrying when she walked into the house to find it silent. She loved her boys, but if they were one thing, it wasn't silent.

She peeked into the lounge room to find her boys, only to be greeted with the most adorable scene she had ever witnessed on her couch.

Kendall was sitting in the corner of the orange couch, his arm on the side and head hanging off the side. Curled up next to him was Carlos, helmet on his head and most of his body hanging off the side. Logan was next, curled up in a ball, his head lying on James's chest. James was at the end legs sprawled out on the couch and head hanging off the side. Together they made a messy jumble of people. It looked uncomfortable and disorganized, as if they were watching a movie and had fallen asleep like that.

Mama Knights questions were answered when she saw the TV was half way through the sponge bob movie. She laughed knowing Carlos and James would have convinced Logan and Kendall to watch it. She could imagine Kendall caving instantly, but it taking longer for Logan to subside to the ridiculous movie.

However despite the ungraceful nature of it, they all looked extremely peaceful and content. She really didn't have the heart to wake them.

She knew if she did Kendall and Logan would just groggily make their way to their room. Logan might collapse half way there though and run into a chair, resulting Kendall in having to drag him the rest of the way. She knew James would be up and ready for the day, maybe not even going back to sleep. And waking Carlos was a task in itself, which may not be achieved.

So instead she went to the cupboard and got four blankets and a few pillows adjusting them so they were more comfortable.

She smiled at her masterpiece and the four boys that contained it. Now not only were they sprawled out on each other, pillows and blankets now entered the messy mix. Mama Knight couldn't help but grin widely at the boys at how safe and adorable the boys looked. It would be wrong for a mother _not _to get out her camera and take a photo.

She had been entrusted by parents to look after these boys, and she had no intentions of backing out of that. Not only would she look after these boys to her full extent she would treat them like her own. It wasn't hard considering she'd been doing since they were seven.

Approaching the boys once again she gave each of them a kiss on the head. It was difficult for her not to see the boys as little six year olds anymore. They were far from it, they were each a gorgeous heartbreaker who have most girls stopping in their tracks when they walked by. However at the end of the day, whether she came home to find the boys playing video games, eating dinosaur chicken, or passed out on the couch due to the intense dance rehearsal they'd endued that day, she saw four six year olds who she wanted to wrap up in cotton wool and tuck in bed.

She sighed and smiled, they may be 16, but she'd always get her chance to be a mother. Like when they were sick, that's when she took advantage of it.

Kissing the boys on the head again, she went to bed herself. But not before checking on Katie. Her motherly instincts never slept.

**Who doesn't love Mama Knight and her boys? Sorry this was so …. Weird. It just had to be done.**

**So I totally got my hair cut like Stella's off Jonas LA today and I'm loving the short hair! Just thought I'd all let you know that…. :D **

**Review?**


	5. Diary Entry Kendall

**The other day I had a major creative boost and this came out! I have to say though I didn't think of this myself, I was reading 'The List of Important Things' by 'ChassingTheeDream16' and some parts are inspired by that :D so if she is reading this thank you very much, great story. **

**This is in a Kendall P.O.V which I've never done before. I usually write objectively, first time in a point of view. And its in a diary entry which is someting new as well. I told you guys this stroy was going to be super random! I hope you enjoy, it's pretty…odd. But I had a lot of fun writing this.**

**Thanks **

_Hi,_

_Okay, so this is stupid. I am Kendall Knight, I don't need to write in a stupid diary. Why would anyone want to write in a diary? It's stupid. There stupid little books that people write in to make themselves feel better. Writing all your secrets in one book just screams read me, read me. Eventually everything gets out. _

_Stupid little diary, _

_No! Not diary, journal. Journal sounds manlier. Well, more manly as a __diary__ journal can get._

_Kelly thought they would be good therapy for us. Apparently many bands in Hollywood get over whelmed by the fame and pressure and just snap. So she wants us to write in them, she thinks they will help us. She just doesn't want us to end up like Boys in the Attic or bad boyz, or one of Gustavo's other unsuccessful bands that turned mental._

_Yea, last time I checked I wasn't mental. I don't need a stupid __diary__ JOURNAL._

_However if I don't write in it, she said I don't get to sing. She wants us all to bring them into the studio by Monday, with at least one entry! What the hell right? She said she wouldn't read them, just needs proof that we did it. Well if you are reading this Kelly HAHA I knew it! Keep out of my head!_

_Okay, back on topic. What was my topic again? Oh wait I don't have one, I should think of that…_

_Well, Kelly said to write about my thoughts on Hollywood and the people around me. _

_Well I like the weather in Hollywood, better then Minnesota that's for sure… and Gustavo's mean… he yells way too much…_

_I'm not very good at this. I should probably go deeper, right? UGH NOW IM ASKING A DIARY QUESTIONS! Maybe I am mental…_

_Okay, you know what? I don't care. I am Kendall knight. I'm awesome, I can write in a__ diary__ journal and still be awesome. This does not make me any less of a man. Yep, no less of a man._

_Deeper, hmmm okay._

_Well I just heard a crash outside my bedroom. So I'm pretty sure Carlos and James just broke something. Mom will be mad. But she'll get over that. I love her, she must be the coolest mom there is. I mean who drops there whole life and moves states for her son to be in a band that might not even work? My mom, that's who. She's completely awesome. I can't believe the things she's done for me. I hope she knows everyday how much I love her. And Katie too. I really try to be the best that I can be for them, protect them. You know, ever since dad walked out (yea, not going into that. We don't talk about that) all I want is to protect them. I don't ever want to see mom cry the way she did then. I don't want Katie to ever feel like she doesn't have a male figure she can't look up to. Some people call me too protective or say I worry about them too much. But those guys don't know the whole story. They don't know the shit we've gone through to get to the place we are today. I promised myself a long time ago that I would make sure mom and Katie are always happy. So far I've achieve that, I won't let anyone screw that up._

_Sometimes people call me too protective in general. I'm definitely not, if anyone wants me to clarify that. _

_I just have to make sure everyone's okay. I mean, if you meet my friends you know what I'm talking about. There nut job, always getting into trouble. I have to make sure there okay. _

_Like Carlos, he is an absolute freak! I love him, but he's a nut job. Seriously I don't think that boy has heard of boundaries, or danger. His basically fearless. Rarely scared of anything, but that's what terrifies me. He just does all these reckless things and doesn't think about the consequences. What happens if he gets hurt or something? What if his not wearing his helmet when his doing it and gets seriously injured? Or what if he was to do something so stupid that he like, kills himself or something. Ugh, man don't even go there._

_Anyway my point is I love him, but he makes me worry. Not that I ever say to him, 'Carlos I'm worried you're going to kill yourself one day, can you please wrap yourself up in cotton wool so you don't?' That even sounds stupid to me. I sound like my mom…. Dear god. But now I finally get why parents are always telling us not to do stupid stuff as kids. Back then we just assume they want to ruin all our fun, but actually it's to keep us safe. Man, now thinking about all the stuff we did as kids I'm surprised we're even still alive. _

_They just worry me is all, especially Carlos. It's just… I can't lose them. You know? Well of course you don't know you're a book. But if I was too loose any of them I would probably die. I couldn't go on, there my family. My stupid, careless, reckless, dangerous, idiotic family. I will kill them first before they leave me. No one can leave. _

_Okay, now that's starting to sound really possessive, but if you knew they full story you'd get it. My dad left. He just packed up and left one night and was never seen again. I mean how can someone do that to their own family. No way would I ever do that to my kids! And no way would I do it to my family now. And sometimes I worry that they don't know that. That it doesn't matter as much to them as it does to me. They all promised me when we were seven that they'd never leave. A week after my dad left we sat in my tree house and we promised each other we'd always be friends and we made a pack. I'm always worried that… well you get it. We don't need to go into it, okay?_

_I'm the leader of our little group. That's the way it's been since the beginning. They don't need to know all these little insecurities and worries I have about them. Simple._

_I wonder if the know how much I actually care about them or how much I know about them? Man, now I'm starting to sound like a chick… I blame Kelly for this whole stupid thing._

_I know that Carlos wears his helmet because his scared. His happy-go-lucky attitude is just a cover up for everything. Just like me, his scared that people will leave or hurt him. That's why he wears that stupid helmet and I thank god he wears it every day. Man it scares me when he doesn't. I know that his really afraid of bugs because his older brother made him eat one when he was 6 and I know he hates being alone for too long, because he gets scared. I know his afraid that no one will ever love him although one day I know some amazing girl is going to fall head over heels for the boy. However at the moment he's not ready to let a girl in. No matter how much he wants a girlfriend he pushes people away too much because his afraid of getting hurt. Although when you do break down the walls he has up, he is one of the most loyal people I've even met._

_I know his scared everyday that Hollywood will tear our friendship apart. I wish I could tell him it scares me too._

_I know James is the kindest, caring person in the world, despite the conceited and proud persona he displays. And I know the 'pretty boy' thing he does is just an act. While he cares about what he looks like it would never actually get in the way of anything. If he had to ruin his hair to help one of us or Katie, or anyone really, he would in a heartbeat. I know he gets sick of the charade sometimes, but his been doing it for so long he wouldn't know how to turn it off. Being the pretty boy has protected him from so many things he has tried to put behind him. But I think he knows we'd love him either way. I know James has been my friend the longest and before me he didn't have any. Before meeting me he didn't know what a friend was. James could have always been Mr. Cool and be 'that' popular kid but he never once ditched us. Because even at a young age James could always tell the good kids from the bad. I know nothing annoys James more then someone who thinks there better than others. I also know he wants to kill Jett Stenson._

_I know James is very affectionate because his father never was. He thinks affection is a sign of love and security, and it's his way of telling us he cares for us. I wish I could tell him we're always going to be there for him no matter what._

_I know Logan hates the dark because it means the unknown. Logan hates the unknown, he feels like he has to know everything in order to stay calm. He hates it when I just 'go with it' because it frightens him that something will go wrong. I know he thinks we see him as the weakest and as someone who needs to be protected. Honestly sometimes I do. But I also know he is one of the strongest people I've ever met and is probably braver then I can ever hope to be. Although that doesn't ever stop me from worrying about him. I know he hates meting new people because his afraid they will bully him, and I also know they only reason he studied so much as a kid was so he didn't have to deal with reality. Even though he tries to deny it I know school was harder for him then it was for us. If he wasn't with us he was in hell, and studying was his escape from that. Now it's just second nature to him, if he gets too stressed out or worried he will usually pick up a medical book and its calms him. I know everyday Logan worries that he doesn't belong. He fears that even after so many years one day we will turn on him for whatever reason. I don't think he knows that I, Carlos and James would die to protect him._

_I know Logan secretly loves doing reckless stuff with us, but every time he needs that extra push. And although I know he hates it and freaks out when we do dangerous stuff, sometimes he doesn't mind if he gets to play doctor at the end of it. _

_I wonder if I know this much about them, how much they know about me. I'm sure they know how scared I am about them and how arrogant and stubborn I can be. I'm also pretty sure that they know every night when I get up to have water, I check to make sure there still in their beds. Just to make sure there safe. _

_Maybe I know too much about them and maybe I worry too much. But that's just the way it is… I can't change that now. _

_I don't think they really mind that much, _

_Okay I better go. I heard another crash and someone probably got hurt. _

_And I don't care that I've actually written in this thing, it's still a stupid __diary__ journal. Damn it! _

_Kendall _

**This was so hard to finish, but I hope it wasn't too horrible. I had a lot of fun writing it :D I might even do one for all the boys because it was so much fun! However now it is time to write BTS which I all promised you ages ago! Dun, dun dunnnnnnn. **

**Review? **


	6. Smash

_**I don't wear designer clothes, I don't go to the finest schools, But I know I ain't no fool baby, I may not be a star, I'm not driving the sickest car, But I know I can make you happy baby. I don't know what you been used to, Never been with a girl like you **_

**^^ I've had that song from Victorious on repeat for the last hour and I can say I'm in LOVE with Leon Thomas's voice. Seriously look the song up. It makes me want to do a lovely dovey one-shot about Camille and Logan. Stay posted! **

**Anyway, I owe you guys this bad, it's been a while *smiles sheepishly*. However I think this might be worth it :D I enjoyed writing this immensely. This is dedicated to DaniiLuvsBTR (although I know it's not exactly what you wanted so I might try again) and ****CoblynauRisen**** (Kendall/Logan fluff anyone?) **

**I have so much more to say, but I'm trying to cut down my author notes (It's not working) so enjoy ! **

-Smash-

Kendall groaned as his body made a solid impact with the cold, ice floor. Clenching his teeth together he attempted to stop the scream that tried to escape his lungs as he felt his knee being crushed to an awkward angle. Slowly the weight of the oversized hockey player removed himself from Kendall's lower body and sounds of yelling and screaming filled the crowded hockey arena.

Closing his eyes tightly as if to attempt to block out the pain, he felt a pair of hands gently maneuver him so he was lying on his back. He then felt his head being lifted into someone's lap and somebody else grab his hand tightly. In the distance he could hear Logan's voice shouting instructions to people. Telling players to move out of the way, referees to pause the game, opposing players to keep the hell away from him and ordering someone to call an ambulance because clearly "they were too stupid to think of that themselves."

"You okay buddy?"

Kendall reluctantly opened his eyes to reveal that his head was currently in James's lap with the pretty boy lighting stroking his hair. Looking to his left he saw that Carlos was also on the ground with them clutching his hand as if he were to left go Kendall might disappear.

"I'm fine," Kendall crocked, "Logan's over reacting, calm him down."

James smiled at the younger boy. Even sprawled on the ground, leg sitting at an awkward angle and blood escaping the fresh hockey wound on his side Kendall was still trying to be the leader.

"Hang on buddy, the ambulance will be here soon,"

Within moments Kendall let the words 'ambulance' and 'soon' sink into his brain, and quickly panic rose in his chest. No, not an ambulance. An ambulance meant hospital and there was no way he was going to one of those 'things'. The last time he'd been there was… his dad… five years ago…

James recognized the panic in the blonde's eyes and immediately started to run his fingers through the boy's hair more forcefully then before in attempt to calm him down. "Kendall, shh. Calm down, we'll be there with you the whole time. Nothing is going to happen. We won't let anything happen to you," He tried to reassure him. James knew, actually everybody knew how much Kendall disliked any kind of hospital and how much of a fight he would put up. The brunette did not want to have to deal with an injured and restless Kendall.

The blonde semi relaxed when he heard James talk, at least having them there was better than nothing. However he still weakly attempted to put up a fight, "It's okay James, I'm fine."

Before James or Carlos could react, Kendall tried to lift himself up. But when he went to move, his leg was met with a sharp, stabbing sensation and was crippled by the pain. Crying out loud he was pushed back into James's lap by Carlos.

"You've hurt you knee. The guy," Carlos indicated to number 43 on the apposing team who was now being reprimanded by officials, "slammed into you on purpose. He saw that you were the captain and figured he wanted to take you out. He basically almost knocked you out when he slammed you to the ice. I'm surprised you're even still conscious," Carlos stated.

James lightly whacked Carlos over the head giving him a look that said 'clearly that's not helping'. Carlos just shrugged.

Kendall groaned in frustration but it came out more like a moan of pain.

"Okay Kendall," Logan said approaching his friends and knelt on the ground, "The ambulance is here and they have to get you on the gurney and some pain killers quickly before you pass out."

Kendall nodded reluctantly, not really understanding as to why he would pass out. Although he didn't really care.

James and Carlos slowly and as gently as possible lifted Kendall up while the paramedics strapped him on the gurney. He closed his eyes tightly and tried not to scream out in pain.

"Don't worry son, you'll be alright," He heard one of them say.

"Where are you parents?" Another asked him.

Kendall didn't bother replying and let James say, "His mom's out of town for a few days with his sister. His staying with me,"

The paramedic nodded and let James lead him to his mom, Carlos followed.

Logan however didn't move from Kendall's side conflicted as to where to go, "Logie."

The brunette was pulled out of his thoughts by hearing the blonde, "Yea Kendall?"

"Stay with me?" He asked desperately.

Logan looked up to the man who was handling Kendall who nodded unwillingly, "Yea alright kid. Get in."

Logan smiled and grabbed the blonde's hand, and together there rode to the hospital.

-/-/-/-

The next thing Kendall felt was pain. He gradually opened his eyes only to be greeted by a sickening white room which smelt like cleaning disinfected. That only meant one thing.

Hospital.

Kendall groaned in frustration and pain. His head hurt, his knee hurt, his side hurt. Man, just everything hurt. And the only thing he really wanted to do was close his eyes and welcome back the sweet bliss of ignorance and comfort.

Of course, nobody ever really gets what they want do they?

"Hey sleeping beauty," A far too chipper voice beside him said.

Kendall groaned in annoyance at the extremely unwelcomed nickname and shifted so he was now facing Logan Mitchell.

Logan was sitting in the chair beside his bed, mobile in his lap, complicated medical novel in his hands and bright smile plastered on his face, "Look who finally decided to visit the land of the living," Mocking clearly evident in the smaller boys tone.

"Shut up," Kendall crocked out, although due to his current state sounded more like 'shuddup'. "How long?" He asked.

Logan shrugged, "Few hours, five at least,"

The blonde groaned (again) and Logan offered him some water sitting beside the bed which he accepted immediately.

"What the heck happened?" Kendall asked once he composed himself. Now being completely aware of his situation, adjusted himself so he was sitting up. Uneasiness became evident in his stomach upon being aware that he was now in a hospital. A place he loathed.

Logan looked sheepish, "Some guy from the hawks heard that you were the best on the team and decided he'd get rid of you before you became a 'problem'. So he slammed you to the ground. Now you have a mild concussion, dislocated knee and the guys skate met you side. So don't look under the bandage. It's not pretty," Logan assured him.

Kendall slammed his fist on the bed frustrated, but due to the bed being soft it made little impact, "I can't believe that! I'm not even the best on the team! Why'd he go for me?"

"Well you may not be the best. But you are the heart, without you we'd be doomed," Logan said simply.

Kendall's face softened, "You guys would easily be fine without me. Wait, how'd the game go?"

Now Logan looked really guilty, "It went fine,"

Kendall raised an eyebrow, "Fine?"

"Yep," Logan said avoiding eye contact with his best friend. Logan pretended to go back to his book.

"Logan," Kendall warned.

"Kendall?" Logan asked innocently still avoiding contact.

Kendall frowned, it was painfully obvious when Logan lied. He was the worst liar in the world. Actually, scratch that. Logan was a great liar, he just sucked when it came to lying to his friends. It was something about the way Kendall, James or Carlos looked at him that made him gave away his position. They'd just stare at him and he'd get nervous, go all red then blurt out the truth. So he tried not looking at them, although that made it even clearer he was lying.

"Logan!" Kendall yelled annoyed and threw the closest thing to him at the boy which happened to be a magazine.

"Hey!" Logan yelled surprised when the magazine collided with his face.

"Don't lie to me Loge, you know you suck at that," Kendall smirked.

Logan rolled his eyes, "Fine. But remember you're injured. So don't yell, or work yourself up. Or get out of bed and try to kill me."

Kendall completely confused now agreed nonetheless, "Fine, fine. Now tell me."

Logan rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "Well, once you got hurt, we kind of just…left."

"You what!" Kendall yelled.

To most people, they'd be flattered that they left a hockey game to comfort there injured friend. Well, everyone but Kendall. Hockey was Kendall's life. He lived and breathed the ice and loved the feeling of a win. Even if it wasn't his team, just the team he was betting to win. So his friends leaving a hockey game when they were perfectly fine, just to comfort him was bound to strike a chord.

Of course if it was one of his friends injured he'd leave the game within a heartbeat. But his friends couldn't leave just because of him! It was ludicrous. Outrageous. He was fuming.

"Come on Kendall. We weren't just going to leave you. Your moms away! We had to go to the hospital with you," Logan defended.

"But the game!" Kendall whined, "You could have won easily. Our winning streak is ruined," He cried dramatically.

Logan rolled his eyes at the blonde's satirized behavior. He just turned the page in his medical book and continued to read, "You'll move on Kendall. It's not the end of the world."

Kendall just stared at him, giving Logan his famous are-you-insane look.

"There was no way we would have stayed there, so suck it up princess," Logan stated simply.

Kendall slumped back on his pillows and pouted. Yes, the Kendall Knight pouted. It wasn't something he did very often, but right now called for it. He knew there was no way he'd win against Big Time Brain. Although he'd at least try.

It's not like he was unreasonable. He understood. Kendall was a very understanding person, but did they really have to leave the game just because he got knocked down? Was that really necessary?

Of course it was, the little voice at the back of his head told him. You wouldn't have continued a game without any of them. Clearly they would do the same.

Frustrated and annoyed at himself he turned to Logan who had now engrossed himself in his book.

"Thanks," Kendall mumbled quietly.

Logan looked up and smiled at the red that was slowly making its way on the other boys face. Kendall was a leader. Independent and strong, never seeming weak or vulnerable to the world.

However Logan knew the real Kendall. The one he kept behind closed doors. The boy who cried every night for 4 months after his dad left. The boy who was frightened to the core of hospital. The boy who didn't like to show his emotions to people, afraid he'd be rejected. So a mumbled 'thanks' like that one, was the world for Kendall.

"Its okay, you would have done the same," Logan said.

Kendall smiled, of course he would have.

"So where are James and Carlos?" Kendall asked curiously.

Logan chuckled to himself, "Well they went with James's mom to the front desk to sign some papers. But I'm pretty sure Carlos said something about food so my best guess is the cafeteria."

"Of course," Kendall laughed. Taking in his situation fully now he realized that his leg was in a brace, his side was numb but had a white bandage on it and his head hurt. He also realized that he was in one of those uncomfortable hospital gowns that leave nothing to the imagination. Realizing this he blushed deeper. "How long will I be in here?" He asked, doing his best to sound natural, not as uncomfortable and embarrassed as he felt.

"At least 24 hours for observation due to your head injury. But I doubt much longer than that," Logan said.

Kendall nodded, the quicker he got out of here the better, "So you got stuck sitting with me?"

Logan smirked, "Yep. I got stuck on 'Kendall duty'."

Kendall frowned, he did not like the idea of 'Kendall duty'. It sounded humiliating.

"Not that it's a burden looking after you," Logan quickly reassured, worried he offended his friend, "I offered to do it. James and Carlos wanted to as well but James had to go with his mom and you know how hungry Carlos gets, all the time," He babbled.

Kendall nodded in understanding, "It's okay Loge, I get it. I just don't like the term 'Kendall duty'."

Logan laughed, "Of course, well it's going to be 'Kendall duty' for a while now. So you should try and get used to it."

Kendall groaned and put his face in his hands, "There will be no Kendall duty," he cried dramatically.

"I'm afraid with a leg in a brace, side bandaged up and mild concussion 'Kendall duty' will be necessary," Logan smirked, enjoying embarrassing his leader far too much.

"Damn," Kendall muttered. He hadn't thought about that. Being so occupied with the hockey game Kendall hadn't even considered his position outside the hospital bed. How was he supposed to get stuff when he couldn't move his leg properly? Worse, how would his mother react?

She wasn't going to let him out of her sight again. Kendall mentally cringed at the thought.

"Sucks to be you," Logan grinned.

"Stop enjoying my pain," Kendall sulked.

Logan rolled his eyes, "I'm not glad you're hurt. It's just interesting to see you in such a vulnerable position. Because you never seem to get sick or anything. Usually your Kendall fearless leader all the time,"

Kendall contemplated this, "That's not a bad thing is it?" He asked quietly.

Logan laughed, "Of course not. Its who you are, it makes you a great friend. But it's nice to see your human now and then like the rest of us,"

"I'm human," Kendall defended.

"I know your human," Logan laughed, "But sometimes you just portray as… hard."

"Hard?" Kendall asked.

"Yea, or stone. It's like you have two emotions, happy and mad. Sometimes there's not a whole lot in between. Its not necessarily a bad thing and its obvious as to why you do it,"

Kendall swallowed, "It is?"

"To James, Carlos and I yea. But other people don't," Logan said.

"Oh," Kendall said and started fiddling with his blanket awkwardly.

Logan sighed and moved so he was now sitting on Kendall's bed and placed a comforting hand on Kendall's leg brace, "Sorry I didn't mean to offend you,"

"It's okay," Kendall quickly interrupted, "You didn't offend me. I know I can be difficult sometimes."

"Its not like that," Logan assured, "Just compared to me, Carlos or James it may seem like that. I mean Carlos is this happy go lucky kid but he has emotions. Heaps of them, and he can be really sensitive. And you know James talks to his own reflection in a mirror, so that just screams… well I'm not really sure what it screams but it for sure screams something. And you guys have seen me cry more then I'd care to remember. So while we seem to do these things, you just portray to the world as this extremely tough guy who can look after himself. And you have. You look after your family. It makes sense, we wouldn't change you Kendall,"

Kendall blushed and looked timidly at Logan, "Sorry for being so 'independent'."

Logan laughed, "Don't apologize, we're all independent. Just in different ways. It will just be a change seeing you, not the independent Kendall we usually do is all,"

Kendall nodded, "Thanks Logan. You know for putting up with me,"

"Please, if anyone should be saying thank you it's me, I cant believe you guys put up with_ me_," Logan laughed.

Kendall however did not find this funny, "Why wouldn't we put up with you? You're our bestfriend Loge,"

Logan shrugged, "Thanks."

Kendall just smiled, "This is going to be an interesting few days,"

"That's for sure," Logan agreed.

"KENDALL!"

Before Kendall could even register whose voice that came from a Latino with a helmet quickly bear hugged him, "we were so worried!" Carlos exclaimed.

"But not worried enough not to stuff his face," Logan stated moving back to his chair.

Carlos detached himself from Kendall, "True." He said simply.

Kendall rolled his eyes, "Hey bud, how are you?" James asked and gave him an awkward pat on the back. Not wanting to hug his friend in his fragile state.

"I'm not made of glass James," Kendall laughed.

James grinned and quickly pulled the blonde in a tight hug, "I was really worried."

Kendall just nodded into the boys shoulder, "So was I,"

"So how are you now?" James asked letting go of the hug.

"I've been better," Kendall shrugged.

"I'd imagine that Mr. Knight,"

Slowly Kendall was able to register the fact that not only did James and Carlos enter his room but as did Mrs. Diamond and a doctor who was clearly taking care of him.

"I'm Dr. Stevens Kendall," The man answered his unasked question and shook his hand.

"Hey Doc," Kendall smiled.

"So Kendall, how are you feeling?" The doctor asked while his friends made themselves comfortable in his room.

"A bit sore," Kendall answered feeling extremely awkward with everyone's eyes on him.

Dr. Stevens chuckled, "I'd imagine so. You've taken quite a hit kiddo, I'm surprised you even awake."

Kendall frowned not impressed by what he was hearing, or by the tone the doctor was using. Did this man know he was 15, not 5?

"Can I go home yet?" Kendall asked impatiently.

"I'm afraid not yet son, I'd like to keep him over night if that's alright Mrs. Diamond?" Dr. Stevens turned to James's mom.

She nodded smiling, "Of course that's fine. I've called your mom Kendall and she'll be home by tomorrow."

Kendall just nodded and turned back to the doctor, "So I can go home tomorrow, when can I get back on the ice?"

The doctor chuckled again, "I'm afraid it won't be that easy Kendall."

James moved to Kendall's side and put his hand on the blondes shoulder subconsciously.

"Your knee will take a few weeks to heal, and once it is I want you on physical therapy before you're on the ice. And that's only your knee. I want you back here in 1 week so we can look over the wound on your side again," Dr. Stevens stated.

Kendall's mouth dropped in surprised, "What?"

James's grip on his shoulder tightened, trying to control and comfort the blonde.

"I'm afraid there will be no negotiations Mr. Knight," Dr. Stevens said sternly, "Mrs. Diamond that wont be a problem will it?"

"Of course not, we'll take care of Kendall." Mrs. Diamond said enthusiastically.

Kendall groaned and buried his head into James's side. James just patted his head awkwardly.

"Fantastic, I'll see you later Kendall," Dr. Stevens said and exited the room.

"Well, this is going to be interesting," Carlos said uncomfortably.

"I can't play hockey," Kendall said desperately clinging to the pretty's boys shirt. James shared a look with Logan that clearly said we-are-so-doomed.

Carlos rolled his eyes, "Alright, I'm going back to the cafeteria."

**That ending sucked :/ **

**New topic,**

**Who watched brainsurge? **_***Spolier***_** GO JAMES! WHOOOP! And Green Big Time was Uh-mazing! Jett and Kendall anyone? And Carlos and James chasing a cow in their pajamas, classic. I have to write something about them running around in their . And who is mega, super, ridiculously excited for Big Time Moms! ME! Seriously, you have no idea. I predict it's going to be my favorite episode! But has anyone read Wikipedia lately? The episode that is 'supposed' to be airing next? Yep, someone must think they're funny. If they think they're serious, clearly then there delusional. **

**Anyway since shortening my author notes is clearly not working I'll stop typing now :D **


	7. Dentist

**I know, I suck at updating. Don't bother telling me this, I'm sorry. **

**Now, hands up if you watched the Royal Wedding! *ME ME ME ME* I thought it was absolutely breathtaking. That just had to be known.**

**Also, hands up if you hate the dentist! *ME,ME,ME,ME,ME* (sad face) have had just about the worst week with dentist's and felt the need to bring Logan into my pain. I don't think this flowed as well as other things I've written. But hey, what are you going to do? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush otherwise little friendship fluff moments like this would happen far more often. **

Logan nervously paced the room he shared with Kendall. He kept shifting his hands from his pockets, to clasping them together, to running them in his hair.

For about a week Logan has been having a constant tooth ache, however only yesterday had he informed anyone about it. He told Mama Knight yesterday and as soon as she found out she called up the dentist booking an appointment.

Most people would assume going to the dentist to fix the problem is a good thing. Not Logan however.

The reason he hadn't told anyone about his tooth ache was because he hated the dentist. Something about sitting in that big blue chair that goes up and down when you least expect, had him cringing. He hated the way they could just poke, prod and pry through your teeth and all you could do is sit there. He hated the noise they made and pain they inflicted.

If Logan was being honest, he might even say that he was a tiny bit afraid of the dentist. Although, he was rarely honest so that wasn't the problem.

The problem was, not bursting into tears the moment he sat in the chair, or shaking uncontrollably upon entering the building. That's what had Logan nervously pacing the room.

"LOGAN!"

Being pulled out of his thoughts Logan turned to the door to revel a far too cheery Kendall Knight.

"Come on man, dentist time," Kendall smiled.

Logan gave Kendall his best fake smile and started to walk out the door but was stopped when the blonde grabbed his arm.

Kendall gave him a concerned looked and studied the smaller boy, "You okay Loge?"

Logan nodded a bit too enthusiastically, "Course I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" he laughed nervously trying not to squirm under the blondes intense gaze.

"You don't seem fine," Kendall said slowly.

"Well I am," he replied. He shook himself from Kendall's grip and entered the kitchen,

"So you tremble when your fine?" Kendall asked crossing his arms over his chest clearly unimpressed, "And I know for a fact you only bite your nails when you're nervous." He pointed out.

Logan quickly pulled away the finger that was pressed against his mouth and silently cursed himself, "I'm just a little nervous is all." He mumbled avoiding eye contact.

"Nervous about what?" Carlos asked and suddenly Logan was surrounded by his three best friends. James and Kendall towering over him looking concerned and Carlos as happy and clueless as ever.

"Don't be scared of the dentist Logan, it's nothing," James said confidently swinging his arm over Logan's shoulder, and showing off his own pearl white teeth.

"Yea, nothing to worry about," Carlos smiled.

"Don't worry Loge, we'll be there with you," Kendall assured.

Logan nodded however even though his friends were doing there best, he was not in the slightest bit comforted.

"Okay Logan," Mrs. Knight said grabbing her handbag, "Ready?"

Logan just nodded and they left the apartment James arm still around his shoulder.

-/-/-/-

Sitting in the dentist's office, Kendall to his left, James to his right and Carlos opposite, he felt if possible even worse. His palms were now sweating, and he could feel his shoulders shake.

In just moments the dentist would walk through that door and tell him it's his turn. He was actually considering making a run for it before that happened. He would just live with the tooth ache the rest of his life. It couldn't possibly be that bad.

However he was certain that running wouldn't get him far. James and Kendall were both far more athletic them him and would probably catch him within moments of taking off. And even if he did get further then the door they would defiantly catch him quickly and drag him back kicking and screaming.

So instead he decided (against all his better judgment) to simply sit in the chair and wait quietly for his turn.

"I have to pee!" Carlos announced loudly enough for the entire dentist to hear them. Carlos had been amusing himself with the magazines scattered on the table, but clearly they had become tedious.

"Then go pee," James said obviously, "We're on a need to know basis Carlitos. That I did not need to know."

Carlos just rolled his eyes, "Where are they?"

"I saw them on the way in, I'll show you," Kendall said, "We'll be right back Loge."

Logan nodded, "Okay."

"Don't worry bud, no big deal," Kendall said confidently as him and Carlos walked away.

Logan was left with no more confidence then he held before.

"Loge, are you okay?" James asked. He'd been sitting next to Logan for only a few minutes but already had noticed that the smaller boy was slightly shaking next to him and was looking oddly pale. He'd known Logan for a long as he can remember, and he'd seen the boy terrified on more than one occasion. It wasn't unknown that Logan could often be timid and scared. He hated the dark and was nervous in meeting new people. But since moving to LA Logan had grown more confident and less fearful in most things. Seeing Logan sitting next to him scared out of his mind had James extremely concerned.

"Yea, I'm fine James," Logan said quietly and in the most unconvincing voice James had ever heard.

"That was like the most untrue thing you've ever said to me," James laughed trying to lighten the mood.

Logan just looked down, ashamed and embarrassed that something as stupid as the dentist.

In that moment James's felt really sympathetic towards the smaller boy, "The dentist isn't that bad." He stated almost reading Logan's mind.

Logan didn't look up and just shifted in his seat uncomfortably, "I don't want to go in," He admitted barely audible.

James's heart broke in that second for his best friend, he put his arm around the brunette, "If I could go in there for you I totally would right now,"

Logan chuckled and James pulled him into a proper hug. Logan buried his face into the crook of the pretty boys neck, "Thanks,"

"Its really not that scary," James said comforting the small boy who was on the verge of tears.

"I know it's irrational," Logan said defeated, "But it's still terrifying."

James nodded knowingly and rubbed comforting circles on Logan's back, "I promise that it will be over and done within no time. And me, Kendall and Carlos will be there the whole time."

"Promise?" Logan asked timidly.

"I can guarantee we'll be there the entire time," James said.

"Its going to hurt," Logan stated.

James had to laugh at the bluntness in that, "Maybe a little, but we'll be really careful with you. So don't worry."

Logan nodded and pulled away from James embarrassed, "Sorry," He blushed, he hadn't meant to break down like that.

James laughed, you'd think after so many years of tears, broken bones, tragedies and joyful occasions Logan wouldn't get so embarrassed after every one of them. After all, they'd experience a lot.

James just pulled Logan into an unexpected hug, "Don't say sorry man, and stop blushing like an idiot. I'm your best mate, its my job to comfort you when you're scared, douche."

Logan just laughed into James broad shoulder.

"Logan Mitchell?"

Letting go of James he saw the dentist assistant standing at the door with a smile on her face.

Kendall and Carlos choose this moment to return from the bathroom, "You ready man?" Kendall asked clasping Logan's shoulder in hopes of comforting the boy.

Logan nodded, "Yea."

-/-/-/-/-

"Owwwww," Logan whined childishly as he held his face with one hand.

The dentist had gone by with little tears and no tantrums. Kendall, Carlos and James had insisted they sit in with Logan and somehow the four of them, plus the dentist and his assistant had cramped into the small room. Logan felt much more at ease knowing the three boys were with him.

He had only needed one filling, however due to the decay in the tooth had been a tad more painful than first expected. Now Logan was lying on the bright orange couch in 2J, clutching and whining about his very sore tooth.

"It'll get better Loge," Kendall sympathized and handled the smaller boy some antibiotics the dentist had prescribed. Logan took them down immediately.

"It hurts," He complained quietly. Not sure whether to just accept the illness and complain or be embarrassed.

"Well how about we put a movie in and spend the rest of the day inside until you feel better?" Kendall suggested positively in a very Kendall like way.

Logan shook his head, "No you guys go down to the pool, I'll be fine," he reassured not wanting to be a burden to his friends. He was a 16 year old boy, he felt stupid that he couldn't handle one little filling.

"Logan, you're in obvious pain. We're not going to just leave you," Carlos stated emerging from the swirly slide and landing on his butt with a thud.

Logan rolled his eyes but winced at the pain, "Its not that bad, I'll just sleep it off." he assured but was meet with looks of disbelief.

Kendall groaned in frustration, was in not clear they weren't going to leave there smart but illogical friend in his time of need?

"Shut up Logan. Put on a DVD Carlos," James smirked as he directed orders and took a seat next to Logan.

"Seriously guys, you don't need to babysit me," Logan mumbled embarrassed now.

Carlos snorted as he picked out a DVD and started to set it up, "You need a babysitter sometimes Logie."

"I do not!" Logan said offended.

Kendall laughed and playfully pushed Logan on the couch, "Sometimes you do Loge."

Logan just glared at him as Kendall and Carlos too took a seat on the other end of the couch, "Guys you don't need too…"

However he was cut off by James grabbing him around the neck and forcing his head on the pillow currently on his lap. "Logan," James said seriously but playfulness still in his tone, "Lay down, shut up and let us look after you."

Logan blushed a deeper red but grinned. He adjusted himself so he was more comfortably stretched out on the couch, his head resting on a pillow in the pretty boys lap.

"So what are we watching?" Kendall asked Carlos once the previews started.

"Pirates of the Caribbean," He said.

"Good choice," Kendall laughed.

"Are you sure you guys want to watch this?" Logan asked timidly lifting his head.

Kendall and Carlos both rolled their eyes, "James control him," Kendall laughed.

James (gently) put Logan's head back on the pillow and told him to "Shut the hell up or I will personally kick your ass"

"You cant threaten violence against a person in my condition!" Logan defended.

James sighed, "Fine, if you do not lie down and shut up I will personally go down to Camille's room, tell her your dreadfully ill and need to be looked after. And I will make sure it is humiliating as humanly possible."

This shut Logan up for sure. There was not many things worse than a worried, over reacting girl such as Camille who was clearly born to look after others.

"And of course we want to watch this with you Logie. It's Pirates of the freaking Caribbean! Its legendary!" Carlos said excitedly once Logan has stopped questioning them.

The movie started to play, but Logan barely saw the start. A combination of the medication, a mentally stressful day and James lightly running his fingers through Logan's hair put the boy to sleep momentarily.

**Yay, fluff I hope you liked it! I didn't really turn out like I planned but I don't think it was my worst. **

**This was completely inspired by my trip to the dentist, of course I just had my dad. Not three awesome best friends like Logan. **

**Review, Request, and something else that starts with 'R'! Thank you guys, you rock :P **


	8. Tickle Fights

**Okay, so I've been MIA for ages. I know… I have no explanation. Except I'm back now! Well at least for the next two one-shots because I've already got them written How exciting? I'm excited. Super excited. So I'm extra sorry I've been gone for ages, but I plan to make sure that never happens again. So I would like to thank you all for sticking with me if you're still reading! I will for sure make it up to you So send a review and a request, the reason I haven't been writing is because I'm out of ideas! So requests are welcomed :D**

**Right, so I've had this on my computer for ages but it just never seemed to finish or come out properly and I've been a bit hesitant to post it. It's just intended to be mega, super cute, so I do hope you like it! Hopefully it's not a disappointing comeback! Hahaha :D **

**Tell your friends! **

**I do not own BTR **

"Ah, I'm bored," James whined as the recently six year old rolled on his back.

It was play time for the troublesome four at school, but due to the rain outside they had to stay indoors for the hour. Sitting on the matt in the middle of the room Kendall and Carlos were making a tower with blocks and Logan was sitting next to them with a coloring book in hand being careful to color within the line. James however was boredly watching his friends. The pretty boy didn't feel like building or coloring in so he was just sitting on the ground near his friends. Being bored.

"Guys," He whined again.

"James, shhh," Kendall sighed, super annoyed at his best friend by now, "Stop being annoying and help us build."

"Yea," Carlos said excitedly as he helped Kendall, "We're going all the way to the roof!"

James rolled his eyes and turned to Logan, still lying on his back his brown hair falling on the floor, "Logan," he whined.

"Do you want to color?" Logan asked timidly. Logan was still fairly quite around the three boys who never seemed to run out of energy. James found it frustrating because they had officially named Logan their best friend a few months ago, and best friends are supposed to feel comfortable around each other. James, Kendall and Carlos told each other everything and did everything crazy together. Due to Logan's shy nature he was still yet to join them in this.

"No, I don't want to color," He sighed almost defeated, "But I'm still bored."

"Then help as build a tower James!" Kendall cried frustrated.

James just rolled his eyes at his blonde friend and looked around the room. Maybe someone else was doing something fun? He saw other kids sitting at their desks talking and coloring, he saw girls sitting in a corner playing connect four and some boys on the other side of the room running around while Mrs. Martin tried to calm them down. When James realized that no one around him was being interesting he turned back to his three friends. Kendall was intensely concentrating on the tower making sure it was positioned perfectly in order for it not to collapse. Carlos was handing him the blocks which should be used and suggesting they build a 'moat' around it to keep out the monsters.

Finding them too uninteresting he glanced at Logan who had a coloring book on his lap and was coloring in a tree. He noticed that Logan always used the correct colors when he colored in. Unlike James who liked to make things colorful or Carlos who preferred to make the sky purple. Logan carefully colored making sure everything was in the lines and perfect.

James now even more bored figured if he didn't do something soon he was going to die of boredom. If that was possible. Although he wasn't entirely sure if somebody could die of boredom, but if they could he surely would soon.

He rolled over and sat up so now he was sitting properly, staring intensely at Logan.

Slowly forming a plan to cure his boredness he grabbed one of Logan's colored pencils and started to gently jab the smaller boy in the side with it. At his first poke Logan quickly jumped and glared at the pretty boy.

"What was that for?" Logan asked stunned that James would poke him.

James just shrugged and grinned innocently, "I'm bored."

Logan looked at him confused but decided it would be better if he just went back to his coloring.

However it was extremely hard to concentrate when James continuingly kept poking him! He also didn't like the way James was looking at him, it was creepy and weird. He was pretty sure James wasn't about to hurt him, but he'd never had friends before and he didn't know if this was normal.

"James!" Logan said louder then James had ever heard him speak, but not loud enough to be anywhere near intimidating, "Stop it," he frowned.

James just grinned and poked him again causing the smaller brunette to squirm.

Kendall who now had taken notice of his other friends scowled, "James stop poking Logan," He said disapprovingly.

"I'm not hurting him, I'm just bored," James stated simply.

"That doesn't mean you can poke him," Kendall declared.

"But he keeps squirming," James said.

"If I poke you, you'd probably squirm too," Kendall muttered and continued to build his tower.

"My brother tasers my sister in the sides all the time. But she doesn't like it because she says it tickles and she doesn't like that," Carlos said randomly.

Forming an ingenious plan in his little head James turned to Logan, "Are you ticklish Logan?"

Logan squired under the pretty boys gaze and quietly said, "no."

Kendall snorted, "That was convincing,"

James smirked at Kendall and quickly the blonde caught on. Kendall looked to Logan who now not only looked uncomfortable, but terrified. His eyes darting from James to Kendall.

"Leave him alone James," Kendall laughed going back to his blocks.

James rolled his eyes but complied with Kendall's wishes. After all Logan was still really shy and he didn't want to frighten the boy away.

So instead the pretty boy changed targets. Within moments James stopped annoying Logan and quickly pulled Carlos down into a full on tickle fight.

"Hey!" Carlos yelled surprised, but soon started to tickle James back with all his energy.

The two were soon wrestling on the ground trying to get the upper hand. Logan scampered from his spot on the ground to where Kendall was standing, and the blonde had now completely abandoned his building.

"What do we do?" Logan asked frantically.

Kendall just shrugged, far too unconcerned for Logan's liking.

"Guys, you're gonna break something," Kendall said taking charge like he usually does, and went to pull the boys apart. However one should know when trying to stop a tickle fight, you more often than not just get dragged into it.

Carlos and James quickly stopped attacking each other and focused on the blonde, grabbing his arm and pulling him down. Within moments the three were a laughing mess of limbs on the ground.

Logan shifted nervously from side to side not sure what to do. He looked around but due to the already noisy classroom no one had paid any attention to the giggling six year olds.

"Guys maybe you should stop…" Logan suggested but he could barely be heard.

"Logan!" Kendall yelled excitedly. Kendall and Carlos had somehow successfully managed to pin James on the ground, ceasing all chance of escape, "Get him," He grinned.

Logan looked at Kendall completely lost.

"Get James back for poking you!" Carlos laughed holding James arms above his head, "His really ticklish on his tummy."

"No Logan don't do that! I'm sorry," James pleaded with the smaller boy. Although Kendall and Carlos had James pinned down each boy was still grinning madly clearly having fun.

Logan however was conflicted. He had never had any friends before and especially not been in a tickle fight. So he had no idea what was expected of him. And being the quite boy who had already been bullied for being smarter then most, he tended not to do anything that was new. Logan was timid and followed instructions hoping to just blend in with the crowd. Here were three boys who did none of the sort and liked to make their own fun no matter the rules or repercussions. Logan wasn't even sure why these boys insisted on hanging out with him. What if it was a trap to further humiliate or bully him?

"Seriously Logan, we got him down so you can get him back!" Kendall laughed, "We can't hold him forever."

"You cant hold me because I'm awesome!" James yelled dramatically from the ground struggling to get free.

"Shh," Carlos said poking the boy in the side making him squirm.

"Seriously Logan if you don't get over here and tickle him, we'll come over there and tickle you," Kendall grinned.

A look of terror quickly took over the boys features. Deciding now that he'd rather follow Kendall's orders then become the victim he hastily made his way over to the boys.

Within moments the three boys were teaming against James, but soon Kendall and Carlos got tired of that and switched to Logan. With Kendall, James and Carlos mercilessly tickling him, Logan could do little but lay there giggling, too small to fight back. However even though he was completely vulnerable to the boys he had never felt more at ease with a group of people before.

Soon the boys grew tiresome (or just didn't have the energy to continue) and they ended up laying on the ground panting for air.

"Y-you guys, suck," James panted tiredly grinning.

"You started it," Kendall laughed.

"I did not," James said.

"If you hadn't of asked if Logan was ticklish, and then attacked me we wouldn't have ended up like that," Carlos laughed.

"It was Logan's fault for being ticklish," James said.

"No, it was Logan's fault for his lame attempt at denying it," Carlos stated.

Logan sat up and looked at the boys with a mixture of hurt and confusion, "How is it my fault?"

Kendall laughed and helped Logan up, "Their joking Loge,"

Logan still looked hurt and confused but seemed to take that as answer, "We're your friends Loge," James said putting an arm around his smaller friend to comfort him.

"It's our job to tickle you," Carlos finished.

Logan frowned, "I don't get it."

James gasped, "Something Logan doesn't understand?" He asked in a fake mocking tone.

"The world is going to end!" Carlos exclaimed.

Kendall rolled his eyes, "There joking Logan, that's what friends do,"

Logan nodded slowly trying to take this in, he was still getting used to the fact that he even had friends. Why did these guys want to even hang out with him.

"Hey Kendall," James said.

"Yea James?" He asked.

"TAG! YOUR IT!" James slapped Kendall hard on the shoulder and quickly bolted to the other side of the room.

Kendall stood shocked for a moment processing what had just happened. When he was able to get his bearings in tact glared at the pretty boy, "Oh, it is so on!"

He too ran to the other side of the room and before James even had time to react tackled the pretty boy to the ground.

"Come on Logan!" Carlos yelled excitedly, grabbing Logan's arm and dragging him to the other two.

Yep, Logan was sure this was the weirdest friendship he'd ever be a part of.

**It wasn't great but it was kinda cute right? I'm super excited about the next one though, its like mega awesome ;) Stay tuned all you Carlos fans *hint* *hint***

**I feel bad that Logan was so timid in this, but I feel he wouldn't really know how to react normally around his new friends. Because I can imagine those boys being, loud and crazy and doing silly stuff like this. All friends have tickle fights now and then anyway…somehow I always manage to bail before I become the victim around my friends…hmmm :D. So I don't know about anyone else, but you know when people poke you in your sides? Like 'tasering' you? Man, I do not find that funny at all. Why do people do that?**

**Anyway, review I'd really like to know what you think because I know I haven't written anything in AGES! :D **


End file.
